


The Paperback Beauty

by DarkDayDream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, Glasses, Not Beta Read, One curse word, Pining, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Student Kara Danvers, Useless Lesbians, lena in glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: After three weeks, Kara finally asks the woman who takes the same bus as her on a date.(Or: Lena looks good in glasses, and Kara isn’t as much of a gay mess as she though. Oh wait, yes she is.)





	The Paperback Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any characters from it.  
> 

March had originally started off so well.

The cold touch of winter loosening its grip on the citizens of National City, the suns reappearance brightening the dreary days. The long winter months left behind them, with the spring and eventual summer to look forward to.

Bringing a scent to the air, sharp and nostalgic.

Of rain and newly mowed grass, the earth damp and musty. Fertile plains in need of a caring touch, the city already beginning to plant the spring bulbs. Orange vested workers loitering about in the cities communal green spaces.

Weeding, digging, and planting.

Beautifying the city, while also making Kara hate her morning commute. Her car; a lovely old VW beetle nicknamed Wanda, having decided to give up the ghost on her way to University one early March morning. The harsh smell of burning rubber the only warning Kara had gotten, before the engine had decided to light itself on fire. Burning prettily away on the side of the highway, the blonde staring on in utter horror from the opposite side of the four-laned road.

Watching as Wanda became a burning ball of metal and plastic, the fire department arriving early enough to put the still burning blaze out, but too late to save the poor bug. The loss temporarily banishing Kara to the pits of public transit, of which National City was famous for.

With its over packed buses and century old subway cars, known for its breaks and unreliability. A once lovely twenty minute drive to her university, now an hour long bus ride there and back, a trip full of construction, orange vests, and irate passengers.

Kara mentally exhausted by the time she even got to school, the insurance company dragging their heels at paying out Wanda’s worth. Putting the need of a new car on the back-burner, until the finances came through. Kara stubbornly suffering through a full week and a half of morning rush hour, before understandable having enough of that.

Instead choosing to willingly get up at 5:30am to catch the #345 at 6am, arriving at school a full two hours early.

Not the most enjoyable time to be awake, but at that ungodly time in the morning the streets were mostly empty, and the bus was only half-full. Mostly with people on their way home from nightshifts, tired and quietly subdued.

The morning commute full of faces that Kara soon came to recognize as the weeks went by. Riding the bus each morning with nearly the exact game group of people, all foolish enough to catch the #345 at the asscrack of dawn.

Though none were as memorable as the woman whom Kara came to know as 'Luthor', through the name-tag she occasionally had pinned to the front of her shirt. A couple years older than Kara, at the most. Calm and quiet, but also cheerful in a way. Greeting the bus driver in the morning without fail, a soft smile on her lips and a dip to her hips. The brunette already at the bus stop by the time Kara had dragged herself out of bed, and out the door.

A welcoming sight to see first thing in the morning, standing with her back to a street light. Classy as every, with her heels modestly high and skirt temptingly tight. Clutching at her thighs and drawing Kara's eyes down her bare legs. Practically a morning ritual by now, eyeing up the beautiful brunette as she climbed the two steps of the bus. Kara politely allowing Luthor to board first; as always, so that she might admire the woman's silhouette from behind.

Luthor too distracted to notice, her nose pushed constantly into yet another book. A new one in hand nearly every morning, though always from the same writer. Old tattered paperbacks with dog eared pages, the author's name prominently printed across the cover of each separate book.

Agatha Christie, an author that even Kara had heard of in the past. Her sister; that nerd, always a sucker for murder mystery novels. A smile gracing the corner of Luthor's lips, as her eyes lazily skimming over the pages of her novel. Face set, but eyes dancing. Full of an excitement that grew with each new page she turned to, lost in the words her eyes devoured. Unaware of the world around her, and unaware of Kara’s gaze each morning.

It having been an enjoyable three weeks since she had first laid eyes on the fashionable Luthor.

The blonde willingly leaving the house that morning, ignoring the keys to her car; a cherry red mini cooper she had picked up secondhand the week prior at the dealership, in favor of taking the bus.

Biding her time, as Kara liked to put it.

Trying and failing not to be such a coward.

“Well fuuuck..” The word was out of Kara’s mouth before she could stop herself, teeth clicking together and eyes wide. The unexpected bit of profanity enough to gain attention, Luthor’s head turned in surprise. Looking up from her latest novel, the red of the morning sky glinting off of the pair of thick rimmed black glasses she had perched on the tip of her nose. A new addition that made Kara’s chest flutter, hands gripping into fists.

The heat of a blush washing across her face.

“S-sorry! You probably don't know me, but we take the same bus every morning. And I was just- I was caught off guard. I didnt know you wore glasses, not that I have been looking at you a lot! We just, and I…. I’m Kara Danvers.”

Where was a firing squad when you needed it.

But instead of looking concerned at the possibility of Kara being a stalker, the brunette laughed. Tucking her book beneath her arm as she extended a gloved hand to Kara, her lips pulled into an easy smile. Free hand rising to brush her hair behind her ear, eyes sparking up at the blonde, “I’m Lena, Lena Luthor.”

“It nice to meet you Lena, Lena Luthor.” Lena’s hand was small in Kara’s, the leather glove soft and worn. “As I was saying, you don’t know me. But would you consider going on a date? No pressure, just… I’ve admired you from a distance for the last while.”

“How long is a while?”

Kara had the decency to look embarrassed, “A couple weeks?”

“Mm,” Lena hummed, releasing Kara’s hand to root through her purse. Retrieving a green marker, which she popped the top off of and grabbed ahold of Kara’s wrist. “Well Kara, Kara Danvers… how about you give me a call later?” Lena teased, flashing the blushing woman a smile before her eyes turned downwards.

Pen in hand, scribbling quickly.

The bus; late as usual, pulling up to the curb. One last smile for Kara on Lena’s lips, as she climbed the two steps of the bus and turned upon her heels. Looking down at the gazing blonde, whose eyes darted upwards.

Caught red-handed ogling the miles of bare legs.

“I look forward to your call.”

And with that, the door closed and the bus went on its merry way. Leaving Kara standing there, staring at the number sprawled across her forearm.

714-555-5878 

“Yes!” She screamed, her arms thrown into the air in triumph. The sound of her victory shouted down the empty streets, her smile face-splittingly toothy.

March really was turning out to be a wonderful month.

“Ah....I forgot to get on the bus…”


End file.
